


A is for Awesome

by HM (HyperMint)



Series: Alphabet [2]
Category: Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Aftermath?, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scenes, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 letters are the muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> AN: DAT is not mine. I just want more writing in the Fandom, please.
> 
> This chapter takes place after the Russian ghost ship floats past the Library.

 

Things were completely crazy.

JD scratched the back of his head as they watched the ship come to a stop. Suddenly, something occurred to him and he grinned. Slowly, the grin grew and he started chuckling.

Brian looked over with a frown. “What’s so funny?”

“Weather…” he laughed harder. “I can’t get rid of it!”

“JD,” Laura turned to study him with concern. “We’ll be fine. Okay?”

“I’ve been through everything,” he gasped, falling back against the wall. “Tornadoes, hail, hurricanes, blizzards, avalanches, earthquakes… floods,” he broke off, laughing uproariously.

Brian, Laura and Sam exchanged frowns, but soon they also started smiling.

“I’m sorry,” Laura started giggling. “But I’m not sure I understand.”

The sounds of their laughter started ringing down the hall as JD tried to get a hold of himself.

“Well,” he finally managed, wiping tears from his eyes. “See, all my life, I’ve been in some crazy weather. But what’s been going on…” he shook his head. “This definitely takes the cake.”

“I would imagine,” Brian got the laughter out of his system.

“You should talk to my dad,” Sam slumped down onto the bench he had climbed up on. “He’s a climatologist. I bet he’s got some stories to share, too.”

“How old were you when you first found yourself facing extreme weather for the first time?” Laura wanted to know.

“Uh, let’s see,” JD looked upwards. “I was four when I experienced my first earthquake. I didn’t understand until later, but by that time, I’d already experienced two more and had already gone through a tornado. I was out in Oklahoma,” he lifted a shoulder.

“I was in Hawaii a few summers ago,” Laura offered. “I saw the volcano erupt.”

“Earthquake,” Brian lifted a hand.

“Me and one of Dad’s co-workers, Jason, got caught in a snowstorm last year,” Sam recounted.

The four of them looked back out at the ship before them. All of them had been witness to extreme weather before this.

As they looked out over their surroundings, they had new respect for the awesome power of the planet they called home.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to be related to think of someone as your brother.

It took almost a week, but JD finally found out what happened to his little brother.

Thankfully, his brother was doing as well as could be expected and was anxiously awaiting their imminent reunion. He couldn’t wait to hear what happened and how his brother had fared. He also knew that his brother would demand his story first.

His parents were safe in Europe, so that eased his mind to a surprising degree.

Plopping down next to Laura in one of the massive mess halls set up for the refugees, he relaxed into his chair.

“Everything alright, then?” Laura smiled slightly, looking up from her soup.

“My brother is on his way here as we speak,” he grinned. “It’ll take a little longer for my parents to get here, though.”

“That’s great,” she beamed. “Sam will be really happy to hear about that.”

“Where is he, anyway?” Brian looked up with a frown from where he sat across from them.

The three of them looked around before JD spotted him with his dad, Jason and some others JD didn’t recognize. “There,” he pointed.

“It’s nice to see him relaxed like this,” Laura commented, watching him lean into his father.

“I wasn’t sure about this earlier,” Brian mused. “But I have to say. I think the Superstorm made one good thing happen.”

“What do you mean?” JD frowned.

“See, before everything that happened, Sam and his dad didn’t spend much time together. Since he got to New York, have you seen either of them far from the other?”

Laura thought back and shook her head. “No…”

“I may not have known Sam for much longer than three years, but I think this has been the longest I’ve seen them together for any period of time.”

JD nodded thoughtfully. It wasn’t just Professor Hall, either.

Jason had accompanied Jack and, as a result, was also reluctantly released from Sam’s immediate vicinity. The hug that Sam had given him was just as tight as the one he’d given his father. It sort of made JD wonder what the relationship was between Sam and Jason.

*

JD got the chance to ask him about it some hours later.

They had gotten quarters in the same building, so, when JD couldn’t take it anymore, he flagged Sam down and dragged him over to where Laura and Brian were congregated in a corner of the communal recreation room.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about us,” Laura joked. “I thought we were friends.”

“Sorry, guys,” he lifted a shoulder. “It’s my dad, you know. I was really worried about him.”

“Well, that part we got,” JD nodded. “But what about Jason?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded. “You seem pretty close to him, too.”

Sam shook his head. “Alright. Yeah, me and Jason are pretty close, too. He’s sort of the closest thing I have to a brother.”

“Really?” Laura smiled wistfully. “I’m an only child. I don’t know who I’m that close to.”

“You seemed to get along great with Elsa,” Sam turned to her. “I can see you two as best friends.”

“I guess so,” she lifted a shoulder. “She’s the youngest of three. Two brothers and her.”

“I thought so,” JD chuckled. The others agreed. Elsa seemed much like a tomboy to them. Having two older brothers seemed to make a lot of sense.

“Have you told Jason about how you see him as an older brother?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know,” he frowned, crossing his arms. “He told me once that he didn’t have any siblings, either.”

“I guess you have one now,” Brian mused.

They thought about it for a minute.

“Brian’s right,” Laura decided. “You know, if the Superstorm and other events have taught us anything, it’s that you need to tell people how you feel about them before something happens.”

Brian nodded in agreement. “That’s a good point.”

“Yeah,” Sam looked at them each in turn. “But -”

“Sam!” They looked over to see Jason heading their way. “Look who I found,” he grinned as he gestured over his shoulder just in time for a blur to shoot past him, barking madly.

“Hey!” Laura laughed as Buddha skid to a stop in front of her, stretching up to lick her.

“Good to see you guys doing alright,” Luther ambled after his best friend.

“Sorry it took so long to track you down,” Elsa grinned, going over to hop on the arm of Laura’s armchair, leaning over for a sideways hug. “We’ve been busy looking for other people.”

“We understand,” Brian grinned. “We have, too.”

“Everything work out?” Jeremy came over to stand next to him.

“More or less, but not everyone was so lucky…”

“Not many are,” Judith nodded, coming to curl up in a nearby plastic chair. “My sister and her family were already in Santa Monica. We managed to get in touch with each other.”

“My family’s fine, too,” Elsa swung her legs back and forth. “Remember me talking about one of my cousins in Tennessee? She’s about an hour away from us right now. A lot of my family is either in Texas, Florida, Oklahoma, Mexico… Some of them were in Alaska, but we’re sure they’re fine,” she added. “They can handle cold weather. Right now, though, one of my Aunts is still trying to get a hold of them.”

“I hope you find out what happened,” Laura touched her arm. “What about your brothers?”

“Well,” she grinned as they all listened. “See, you know how there were other survivors in New York City? Well, - and this is the cool part - my older brother was in Albany. He managed to make it through with a bunch of other people. And our oldest brother and one of our Uncles hung out in Iowa. The town they were in had a community center and the whole town rallied together.”

“That’s great news!” Luther nodded with a grin. “Me, well, you know. But, I did have some friends who managed to make it through okay.”

“I don’t have much family myself,” Jeremy piped up. “But, they’re fine. I’ll be traveling around the next few days to make the rounds.”

“Hey, Laura,” Elsa turned to her. “What about your French friend?”

“Oh, well, it was really only her and her daughter.”

“Hey, Jason,” Luther nudged him. He seemed to get along wonderfully with the other man. “What about your family?”

JD watched Sam about to open his mouth when Jason grinned.

“My dad’s okay,” he shrugged. “And my mom. My little brother, too. But, our uncle…” Jason rubbed a hand over his short hair. “He didn’t make it.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Luther offered as Elsa hopped up for a sympathetic hug.

“I thought you said Jason was an orphan,” Laura and JD heard Brian whisper to Sam.

“I thought I did, too,” Sam frowned.

“Then what’s he talking about?”

JD suddenly grinned. “I think I know,” he crossed his arms. “Hey, Jason. What’s your brother’s name?”

“Sam,” Jason immediately answered. He locked eyes with Sam and shyly ducked his head. “Well, I mean -” he cut off as Sam barreled into him.

“I don’t mind,” he smiled widely. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Jason blinked. “Really?”

“Really.”


End file.
